


but I find myself drawn to you.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: From my pen - Princess Tutu Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Once, he gets as close to killing Mytho as to press the dagger against his throat, while Mytho is sleeping.





	

Once, he gets as close to killing Mytho as to press the dagger against his throat, while Mytho is sleeping.

Fakir thinks this would be the best way to go. It's not because of -- claws tearing at his skin and beaks plucking his eyes out and pain so much pain -- his destiny, but because that would save everyone in town. Without the Prince, the Crow would remain trapped forever, and that's the best they can hope with that kind of story. And yes, Mytho would die, but he is already risking his life in vain, over and over. The fool would probably choose that if he could make the choice, anyway.

Fakir presses the dagger against Mytho's throat again. He'll make it quick, Fakir thinks. Mytho will bleed out and then... then the knight will have done something, even if it was betraying his lord. Betraying Mytho.

The dagger draws a red line upon Mytho's white, white skin and then the Prince opens languid golden eyes, looking at him.

"Fakir...?"

Fakir drops the knife, nausea twisting deep inside of him, and he feels his eyes sting and then he just falls down to his knees, wraps his arms around Mytho's waist, his face against his chest, listening to the silence there.

Mytho does nothing, but it's a little comforting, to Fakir, knowing that Mytho doesn't understand why he's trembling.


End file.
